Children of the Luna Bambini
Luna Della Prole (Official Italian name - translation Offspring of the Moon) / Children of the Luna Bambini - coined common name are the next generation of Moon Pool Children. They are created by at least one of their parents being Luna Bambini. The children of the Luna Bambini can communicate with others of their kind over vast differences through telepathy , and if spent enough time with another can share emotions and opinions. Physical Characteristics They are a complex creature that resembles a human and vampire. They are generally most similar to humans, although they survive on blood. They are born as human and reach full maturity at age ten. 'Reaction to Sunlight:' A child of the Luna Bambini glow much like the vampire hybrids. 'Beauty:' Just like vampires, the Luna Bambini and their children are extremely beautiful, somewhat even more alluring than original vampires. The moon pool children need a mate to procreate and so they are vastly more attractive to vampires and humans than any other species. 'Pallor': The Luna Bambini and their children are born pale and their skin tone does not change as they grow. 'Diet:' The Luna Bambini and their children can only survive on an all blood diet. Even from birth when they mostly resemble a human they will only have blood. The most prefered form of blood is animal blood, this is because the witches that created Esther used the blood of animals in their spells to make sure their creations would have control around humans and would not try to feed from them whilst they experimented. 'Sleep:' A child of the Luna Bambini requires sleep like a human does. They can go longer without it than a regular human but soon they will become exhausted after five days without sleep. 'Eye Colour:' The eye colour of a moon pool child depends greatly on the parents eye colour as humans. Their eye colour is that of their moon pool parent, not their vampire or human parent.. When hungry the child’s eye colour will be a very prominent form of the colour, a brighter green than possible or a richer brown. When recently fed on animal blood, (the preferred and most natural form of food) there will be a red hint to their eyes. If a moon pool child feeds on human blood their eyes will be turned a solid red colour, much like vampires. They will have lost their original eye colour, although this is redeemable by being cleansed in one of the moon pools. 'Fluids:' The moon pool children are born as human babies, that includes all human functions with their own blood and a beating heart. These human fluids stay the same even at full maturity. At the point of full maturity (10 years) the child will be physically that the age of their youngest parent, much like the hybrids. The fluids inside an adult resemble humans, they do not have venom like vampires and the blood they drink keeps their heart beating. Since they are not venomous, they cannot create vampires. Inside a child of the Luna Bambini they are essentially human and have all human functions (however, females do not have a menstrual cycle.) 'Physical Change:' A child of the Luna Bambini has the same process as a Luna Bambini but it is slowed. The mother will be pregnant for roughly five months and the child will be born close to human. The child will reach full maturity at the age of ten. Female children will go through puberty but not receive a menstrual cycle. They can procreate using the moon pool, the same as their parents. 'Abilities and Limitations' A child of the Luna Bambini has mental intelligence that is only around three years more advanced than their physical age, their mind ages alongside their body and are only slightly more advanced than a human at the same physical age. 'Immortality:' A child of the Luna Bambini are similar to their parent it terms of being born human and becoming less vulnerable the older they are. However they are not necessarily born with a defensive ability as their moon pool parent is. It takes much longer for their ability to manifest; and it could be of any nature. Allesandra Cullen is the only true immortal Child of the Luna Bambini, however it is impossible to kill Lidiya Balev aswell. 'Supernatural abilities:' A child of the Luna Bambini may take years to show an ability, or they can be born with them. The most powerful abilities known to the vampires came from children of the Luna Bambini, Lidiya and Anelie Balev. Children born from two Luna Bambini parents are vastly more powerful than an ordinary vampire/Luna Bambini. Lidiya and Anelie Balev are described as manifestations of their abilities. Telepathy Every single child of the Luna Bambini has a telepathic ability but only works with their own kind. They can read each others minds but not other species such as vampires or humans. Once they have met in person they are forever linked. They can also join their minds, almost as if they are thinking as one person. These abilities work over thousands of miles, there seems to be no range. They cannot do this with their Moon Pool parent, it is only the second generation. They do not even need to be blood related as displayed by Lidiya Balev being able to read Holly Cullen's mind when she was a newborn baby. They are linked through generations and each have their own telepathic network. The first born of a Luna Bambini will be linked, their children will be linked separately, even if a parent is Luna Bambini and Luna Bambini child (eg Sebastian and Avia) the default is the 2nd generation since the telepathy network is already open with the Luna Bambini Child Parent.. Although not all of them are related, this brings them closer than siblings. Known linked generations: First Generation: Lidiya Balev, Anelie Balev, Ivana Balev, Holly Cullen, Avia Cullen, Teddy Cullen and Jonathan Butler (previously included Katerina, Izabela and Anton Balev) Second Generation: Christopher Wright, Hollyn Wright, Amelie Wright, Ned Cullen, Nova Cullen, Eden Cullen Creation Process Little is known about the creation process of the children of the Luna Bambini as there are many combinations that have not been attempted yet. Only three Luna Bambini have created children. Two of them male with a vampire female. It was believed this would also be possible with a human female until the discovery of the Luna Bambini Hybrids. If the mother is a vampire, it is not imperative that they have a child as a human. The parents must be in the moon pool to conceive, much like the creation of the Luna Bambini. The only exception to this rule is if both parents are Luna Bambini themselves, at which point a child can be conceived anywhere, not necessarily in a moon pool. See variants. Variant 1 (Vampire/Luna Bambini/Child of Luna Bambini) There are two variants of this species. The most common Child of the Luna Bambini is produced by any combination of a vampire, Luna Bambini or Child of Luna Bambini. Known children created with these combinations *Katerina Balev ✝ (LB+Vampire) *Izabela Balev ✝ (LB+Vampire) *Anton Balev ✝ (LB+Vampire) *Holly Cullen (LB+Vampire) *Avia Cullen (LB+Vampire) *Teddy Cullen (LB+Vampire) *Jonathan Butler (LB+Vampire) *Christopher Wright (LB+CoLB) *Hollyn Wright (LB+CoLB) *Amelie Wright (LB+CoLB) *Ned Cullen (LB+Vampire) Variant 2 (Luna Bambini/Luna Bambini) This is the least common variant. It can only be created if two Luna Bambini mate*. They are not much different to their counterparts only they are born with a vastly more powerful ability and were created outside of the moon pool. Currently they only consist of Esther's kin. Known children *Lidiya Balev *Anelie Balev *Ivana Balev *Nova Cullen *Eden Cullen *Nova and Eden Cullen are arguably Variant 2 as their parents consist of a LB and Variant 2 CoLB. They have extremely powerful abilities and were created outside the moon pool. See Also *Luna Bambini *Luna Bambini Hybrid Category:BNC Category:Luna Bambini Category:Species Category:Complete